Parched Lips
by uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys, 2022, Gerard Way meets Amy, the girl who may save his life.
1. Chapter 1

The red waste lay before me, if you could say lay, the word lay sounds too passive, it did not just lie, it lay is wait. The wind would whip the coarse sand into a towering cloud of sandpaper, then blow it straight towards you. Your skin would dry out and crack, with chapped lips and hard hands, your hair would turn to straw, stiff with dust and grit. The world is always red to me now, red and dry. The outlaws of the world, those who run, never stay for long, we move constantly, I haven't seen many faces in the past years, however many years it's been I can't say, the days blend together, it could have been three years, it could have been thirteen, who knows.

I stand on the edge of a dune, the wind blowing my coarse hair behind me, the sand stinging my skin through my ripped trousers, my ray gun hanging in its leather holder, a constant reminder hanging at my hip. My heavy backpack rubs callouses into my shoulder blades, the heavy weight of the pack making my back ache. I drop the backpack and push it down the dune, it rolls down with ease, and I follow it, skidding on the incline, until I'm deep inside the dip of the two dunes. I set up my rudimental tent in a matter of minutes, the basic green canvas stretched over the main horizontal pole, and then hammered deep into the unstable ground.

I head inside and pull out my sleeping bag, gulp some water and plonk my head down, the sand hard and compressed under my head, I've slept in worse places. Sleep, the goal I now seek, will be hard to find, the wind howls outside of the tent, the sand ripping at the sides of the tent. I close my eyes, wiggle down in my sleeping bag and pull the hood over my head. I lie awake most of the night, the night sky dimming, and the glow of the city only a few miles away rising, blocking out my view of the stars.

Then I hear it, a thump, and then a dragging sound, and then nothing. Cautiously I step outside the tent, my feet freezing in the cold sand. A dark figure lies face down in the sand, skid marks in the sand, merely a silhouette in the dark. I pull my ray gun out and approach slowly, picking my feet up too avoid noise, I pull the catch of off the gun and point it at the looming figure. I squat when I reach the fallen man. He appears to be unconscious, I check his pulse, which although slightly higher than usual, is still clear and relatively normal. In the glow of the faraway city, I can see his hair is red, and his face is dirty, his lips are cracked and dry, the white skin of his neck is marred by a long, thin, bloody wound, red and oozing, dusted in a light layer of sand. His nose is long and pointed, and his closed eyes are screwed up in pain. I see a ray gun at his hip, pressing into his leg, and come to the conclusion that this man is not an enemy, but a rebel, just like me, and in times of need, one outlaw to another, I should do what I can to help him. I drag him to my tent, his feet dragging in the sand.


	2. Chapter 2

Light, bright light is what I see when I wake, I figure I must have died and gone to heaven. This feeling of health cannot have come from the cruel unforgiving desert, my lips do not feel parched, my neck no long stings in the wind, and I haven't slept this well for over a year. I sit up and stretch my arms, cracking the joints and tugging the muscles. I feel an ache under my arms, and take of my jacket to reveal two developing bruises, defined finger marks where someone must have gripped me. I see green canvas, and a large black backpack, strained at the seams. I venture outside, having to cover my eyes to adjust to the glare of the early morning, I shiver, a cold breeze whipping into me from across the desert. A figure is sat cross legged next to a fire, boiling water over the flame, the figure looks up, pulling apart a tangle of knotted brown hair. A girl.

"Morning." She says simply.

"Morning." I say cautiously, most would have left me for dead, so why did this one help me? She must have some ulterior motive, I slowly put my hand to my hip, to where my ray gun usually is. I feel an empty space, I start to get panicked, did she take my ray gun?

"I took your ray gun off of you last night, didn't want you thrashing around while I cleaned you up and blowing a hole in my tent, or either of us." She explains, noticing my panicked expression.

"Oh, alright," I say, feeling slightly deflated.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"There's breakfast?"

"You bet."

"And it's edible? No rat poison?"

"You think if I had rat poison I'd waste it on you?" She quips back, not skipping a beat.

I sit in silence and eat my breakfast, roasted road kill, I want to say it's raccoon but I'd rather not ask, she's pulverised it with a rock so that it's mashed roadkill. Compared to dog food, its gourmet though, so I'm not about to complain.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"It's hard to say, what year is it?" She replies, I try not to let my astonishment show, she doesn't know what year it is?

"2022"

"Three years then, I ran away in 2019, just as the dracs started doing their thing."

"And you haven't had contact with any humans since then?"

"Not really, I occasionally go into town to trade, but other than that I keep a low profile."

"So you haven't heard of the Fabulous Killjoys?" I ask, not to sound self-centred, but pretty much everyone had heard of us.

"No, why are they important?" She asked, a look of interest and bewilderment on her face.

"They're a group of outlaws who are trying to overthrow the government, they'll do whatever it takes."

"You're sounding a little fan boy, I avoid trouble, I'm not risking my life to join some half-arsed movement that'll end up getting killed, what's your name?" She queries.

"Gerard," I say, avoiding using my code name, in case it triggers any memory of me or the guys.

"I'm Amy," she says holding out a grubby hand, her nails ragged, with small flecks of blue nail polish on them.

"Nice to meet you Amy," I reply, accepting the shake with my equally dirty hand.

"You know, a normal person would say thank you if they had just been saved from the brink of death." She said with a smirk.

"Thank you Amy," I say with a grin, turning on the charm, this girl could be my ticket home, I should be nice to her.

"You're welcome Gerard."

"So how did you come to be here?" She asks.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare Gerard down, this boy better not bring me any trouble, I've done well to avoid trouble the past three years, and he can't go messing it up. He seems nice enough, all smiles and thanking me. He eats the roasted roadkill without any fuss, and gulps down some water. I have to figure out his backstory, figure out what he does.

"So how did you come to be here" I ask, crossing my arms.

He freezes, only for a second, and then he regains his composure, and the breezy, carefree Gerard is back.

"I went into the city to upgrade my ray gun, but the store was stormed by dracs and I had to run, but one of them almost caught me," He indicates to the long, thin wound that I had carefully cleaned and bandaged the night before.

"I got this far into the desert before the pain got too much, I passed out, I think it was the loss of blood."

I think over his story, it seems plausible, but a glimmer of doubt still lingers in my mind.

"How were you planning to upgrade your gun?" I question.

"Me and my friends had some leftover dog food from our store, and I decided to sell the gun and the dog food and then buy a newer model on the black market."

I decide to accept the story, I have no way of knowing its true, but I'll just have to go with it.

"So what now?" I say.

"I have to get back to my friends." He replies simply.

"And where are your friends?" I ask.

"At our hide out in Zone 9."He says slowly.

"Zone 9! That's the most dangerous zone in North America!"

"You have to help me, there's no way I'll survive the journey back without you, I have nothing, I had to leave everything at the… Warehouse."

"That's your problem, you should have come prepared." I snap back, I'm not risking my life for his incompetence.

"Please, I beg you, please, from one Killjoy to another."

"What?" I say, confused by this remark.

"Look, you've been living alone for a long time, when we get back, you can join my gang, safety in numbers."

"How do your gang survive? What do you do to live, I won't do anything that involves high levels of danger."

"We beg, borrow and steal, pick up what falls through the cracks. We have connections." He replies nonchalantly.

"I'm safe here, this is home for me, and you expect me to it behind?"

"You're not as safe as you think you are, eventually the dracs are going to infiltrate the desert, start making use of it, when that happens you'll need numbers, and beside that fact, aren't you lonely out here, all alone."

"I learnt a long time ago that certain emotions are useless, being lonely is one of them."

"What do you do out here in the desert, all by yourself?"

"I read, I write, I draw."

"You can write?" He says, sounding shocked.

"Yes," I say "How come you can't?"

"The government put something in the water a couple of years ago that meant we can't read or write, it prevents us spreading newsletters and propaganda that could inspire a revolution.

"Bit extreme innit?"

"They're an extreme government, that's why we're trying to overthrow them." He said condescendingly.

"Who is we?" I ask snappily, pissed off by his tone.

"Well not me specifically, just the people in general," He quickly backtracks.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"We're getting of topic," he says, changing the subject quickly "do you have an answer?"

"I'll tell you tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

We set off early the next morning, just as the red sun was coming up over the yellow dunes, illuminating the sand a bright gold, the clouds skating across the blue sky, thin and wispy in the gentle breeze of the morning. The heat was pressing down on us, the breeze did very little to help, and soon I was sweating through my shirt, Gerard's hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat. We decided to head into the city and work our way to Zone 9 from there. I lent Gerard an old hoody of mine to disguise his hair, as he said since the incident at the trading post the dracs were probably on the lookout for him.

I carried the pack on my back, the tent felt heavier in the heat, I hoped that when we got into the city I could hotwire a car and we could just drive back. From what I could tell, Gerard had had a car when he arrived at the city, but had to leave it behind when he ran away from the dracs. I had given him his ray gun back, and he looked far happier having by his hip. His ray gun was an odd one, it had a crudely painted pill on it, the paint was peeling and it smelt strongly of blood and sweat. Mine was simpler, black, minimalist, and inconspicuous.

The city was filled with shells of buildings, all the innards torn out of them, the wires of the electricity hanging out of poorly drilled holes, the grey buildings looming up on either side of us. Faces with masks on them peered out of buildings, their eyes flickering on us, scanning the street, plotting, and waiting. We stayed close to the wall as we moved, single file, no talking. The government had probably bugged many of the roads, so we couldn't talk about anything without alerting the dracs.

I looked at Gerard from behind, his slim hips, his light gait, the way his shoulders moved up and down. He was undoubtedly attractive, but it was too early to tell if he was as attractive in personality as he was physically. He was smooth, yes, charming, yes, but too much of either could be dangerous in a person. I hope I could trust him, I really did.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt bad about lying to her, but she wouldn't help me otherwise, and I needed her, I really did. We were in the city, and I hoped she wouldn't ask to see the place I had hoped to trade my gun, because it didn't exist. When I had said I had been in the city trying to trade my gun, I had actually been carrying out a raid on a group of dracs. I wouldn't be able to explain that scenario without admitting I was part of the Fabulous Killjoys, and knowing that she avoided trouble, there is no way she would have come with me if she knew that.

Amy was tall, slightly taller than me, with long legs, powerful thighs and broad shoulders covered with long brown hair, she was like an amazon warrior, a ray gun at one hip, a dagger at the other. Her skin was browned by the harsh sun of the desert, her skin rough and callused by the sand and wind. She was attractive, I couldn't deny it, it was unlikely that she'd like me after she found out the truth, found out about me, and the Killjoys. I couldn't get involved.

She abruptly stopped, I heard her behind me, a muffled gasp, I quickly drew my ray gun and turned around, but it wasn't what I'd expected. Across the street was a drac car, beaten up and dented, but a car. They were rare now, a lot of cars were sold and then taken apart to be used to build other equipment that the resistance would need. Amy was across the road in the blink of an eye, clearly visible on the open road, I raced across and pulled her back, and gave her an angry look, she was putting us a risk so she could have a look at a car, did she have no common sense? She looked at me with disgust, and pulled her dagger from the holder, and before I could react it was at my throat. She looked at me with the look of a cold blooded killer, and my heart almost stopped with fear, this was another side of Amy. She pushed me back and returned to the car, I had no choice but to follow her, I stood with my back to her, ray gun outstretched, turning slowly in a semi-circle to view all sides. I heard a click from behind and the opening of a door, I turned and gawped, and saw Amy sitting in the car, a smug look on her face. I raced round to the other side and got in. I noticed the ignition had been jammed with a hair pin, Amy twisted it and the car roared into life. Her smug look turned to one of anger, and she trod the acceleration pedal down with such force I almost swallowed my tongue.

Amy drove fast, trying to get out onto the open road where we could escape dracs easier than in the built up central city, soon we were out on the open highway.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fucking hell we're you thinking you idiot!" I said when we were on the open highway, "We could have been in the car so much faster if you hadn't stopped me!"

"How was I supposed to know you were intending to hotwire it? You could have just been looking for all I knew?" He replied sulkily, his face an embarrassed red.

"Why would I just stop to have a look at it you twat?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" He said with annoyance.

"Don't ever question my judgement again, I know what I'm doing!"

"Know what you're doing, you haven't really seen civilisation in three years, I know more about the outside world than you ever could, little miss independent." He taunted with antagonizing hand gestures.

"Why are you being such a cunt, all I've done is help you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have, it's not as if I need your help anymore."

"Okay then, we're in Zone 9 now, you can walk back." I said defiantly, pulling the car up at the pavement "There you go, get out and go back to your friends. I reached across and opened the car door.

"Get out."

He obliged, and angrily stormed out, slamming the car door. I rolled down his window and yelled out, "On second thoughts you're not as cute as I originally thought."

I pressed down the accelerator and sped off into the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't gone five miles when I passed a petrol station, but I was in no mood to stop and chat, I wanted to get as far away everything as fast as I could. I was cruising along, the scenery zipping past my window, the yellow sand blending into one when I heard the revving of a car behind me, I glanced into the cracked mirror on my side, and saw a trans-am behind me. Shit, they probably thought I was a drac, I had to get away from them, now.

Bang. They were shooting my tires, and had just succeeded in puncturing one. Bang, there went the second, they were pulling alongside me now, bang bang, and I was dead, I wouldn't last a mile on these tires. The tires slowed me down as they lost air, and I gradually ground to a halt, I pressed the accelerator but the car wouldn't go. A red light flashed on the dash, it was followed by a message 'Tires inactive, car lock down.'

"Get out of the car with your hands up." Came a gravelly voice, difficult to place, but it sounded like it was from New Jersey. I could explain to them right, they would be able to see I wasn't a drac, right?

I edged my way out of the car, tossing my ray gun and knife onto the floor to show I wasn't a threat. Three men stood there, one short and stocky, another tall and slim, the third was the tallest, with brown, frizzy hair that stood out around his mask. All three wore masks.

"On your knees drac."

"I'm not a drac, I swear." I said

"You're in a drac car, you have a drac gun, why should we believe you?" this was the short one speaking now.

"I look nothing like a drac." I said, annoyed.

"Read our number plate." Said the one with frizzy hair.

"LPO8 WFJ" I said without thinking

"You must be a drac, no killjoy can read because of the drinking water disease of three years ago, any kill joy knows that."

"I swear I'm not a drac, I…"

"Why don't you look like a regular drac?" The skinny one asked.

"I'm not a drac, I've told y…" I reiterated.

"She could be a double agent?" Said the short one to the others.

"We should take her back to base for questioning." Stated Frizzy to Shortie.

"Yeah, but we should blindfold her first, she might give away our location if she escapes." This came from Skinny.

"She won't escape." Said Shortie darkly.

"It's a precaution." Said Frizzy, trying to pacify Shortie.

"Alright, put her in the car." He pulled off his bandana that covered his mouth and tied it round my eyes. I felt someone grip my shoulders roughly and then pull me up, they strapped me into the car and tied my hands behind my back. I was trapped, like a rabbit in a cage.

"Take her backpack, it might give us some idea of what she's trying to do." I then heard a thump next to me, my pack was next to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd been walking for hours, luckily, our base was on the main road, so pretty much all I had to do was walk in a straight line. I eventually saw I our base, my feet were aching and I was cursing Amy over and over in my head. I had been trying to protect her, to protect us, but she saw it as me not trusting her. I was a bit of a dick though, with those things I said to her, but her reaction was slightly extreme, she didn't have to kick me out of the car! My mind flashed back to her last words to me, she thought I was cute, this made me annoyingly happy, but I pressed her to the back of my mind, I wouldn't see her again, end of.

I entered the petrol station, our base, and saw nobody.

"Guys?" I walked through to the back room, and saw them standing in a line, backs turned to me.

"Guys?" I repeated, and they turned around to face me.

"Poison!" They yelled, and we hugged, fist bumping and embracing, I'd missed my mates, they were my family now, and I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Gerard?" I heard, the voice sounded familiar, so I looked past the guys and saw Amy, bound to a chair.

Before I could reply, Frank interrupted and said "I see you've already met this double agent?"

"Double agent?"

"We found her in a drac car, with a drac gun, and she can read."

"Guys, she not a drac"

"How can you be sure? The evidence is overwhelming."

"She found me in the desert after a run in with a group of dracs, she said she'd help me get back to you guys, but we had an argument and she dumped me on the side of the road."

"What?" said Ray.

"It's a long story, that was just a brief summary."

"So you're sure that she's not a double agent?"

"Yes, she can read because she only ever drinks rain water, and she hotwired the car to drive me back here, the gun she just never customised."

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" said Frank, turning to speak to Amy.

"Because whenever I started you'd just hit me, I just stopped talking after a while."

I notice then the blood trickling down from a cut on her forehead, the blood inside me boils, I don't understand why though, is it normal to feel this protective over someone you've known for a day and a half?  
"Guys, what the fuck, this is torture!"

"We prefer the term persuasion." Said Frank.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Amy."

"Dude sorry, but if it was any other drac you'd have done exactly the same thing." Miked said, annoyingly, he was right.

"Maybe so, but any fool can see that I'm not a drac, for one thing, why would a drac drive past your base, they would have stopped and searched it. And you should have let me defend myself." Broke in Amy, the blood on her face now crusting over.

I looked at the guys in contempt "She's right you know."

"Yes yes we get it."

"Isn't there something you need to say to me?" Amy said, her voice as crusty as the blood on her skin.

"Sorry Amy," the guys said in unison.

"Apology accepted, now get me out of these ropes, I need to piss."


	9. Chapter 9

The food here was disgusting, surely the guys could do better than dog food, I'd been living in the desert for three years and I'd been eating better than them. We were seated in one of the old cubes at the diner in the base, trying not to throw up the dog food. The thin layer of fatty jelly that lay on top of the solidified mass was enough to make me gag. I couldn't look at Gerard, I was still pissed about the argument that we had had, and also I was embarrassed after telling him I thought he was cute. He seemed to be avoiding me as well, we hadn't spoken a word since he had stopped the boys from torturing me in the store room, I was grateful for that, but I wouldn't apologise, not until he said sorry for talking to me the way he had in the car. The guys were just chatting amongst each other, not even trying to include me in their conversation, but suddenly I picked up a small piece of dialogue between Frizzy, whose name I now knew was Ray, and Gerard.

"So good to have you back man," said Ray

"Thanks," replied Gerard stonily, his intense eyes boring into my head.

"Yeah, the Fabulous Killjoys back together again!" Said Ray, slapping Gerard on the shoulder.

I sat up.

Gerard met my gaze with the look of someone who knows they're guilty.

"What did you say?" I said with gritted teeth, turning to Ray.

"Pardon?" Ray said, obviously confused by my question.

"What did you just say to Gerard?" I asked again, my voice scarily calm.

"I just said 'The Fabulous Killjoys back together again'"

"You fucker, you said that you had nothing to do with the killjoys, you told me that…"

"I never said that." Gerard said calmly.

"What?"

"I never said I wasn't a killjoy, I just didn't tell you."

"You told me if I came with you I'd be safer, you knew how I felt about the killjoys, but you ignored all of that so that so I could get you back to your friends." I say this with a sinking feeling, I feel used.

"I never meant to lie to you, but these guys need me."

"You weren't buying a new gun that day were you…?"

"No."

I stood up, I went to leave.

"Amy stop."

"What Gerard? What could you possibly say now, I have nothing left to offer you, so why do you need me?"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off of my shoulder before I cut it off." I said stonily.

"Look please stay, you've survived so long on your own don't you think you deserve a family, a place to belong?"

"You don't understand, I vowed I'd never join a group like this,"

"Why, because we fight for justice? Something you evidently don't believe in." Gerard is getting annoyed now.

"I believe in justice," I snap "But can't you guys realise that you'll achieve nothing like this, killing a few dracs here and there won't bring down the government. I know people who have tried, whose deaths have meant nothing. I don't like the system, but I survive."

"But aren't you tired of just surviving though, don't you won't live, even if it is just for a short while." This comes from the tall one, Mikey.

"It's more complicated than that…" I begin, trailing off.

"Why can't you just explain what you mean, cut out all of this teen angst and just get to the point?" says the short one, Frank, abruptly.

"Fine, my family was killed in a raid like the ones you do, they were bystanders, they were killed because a group of outlaws mistook them for government officials, and they were all shot. I was 15. I heard them scream, and the outlaws did nothing about it, they just ran off."

"That wasn't us though, you can't blame us for your families' death."

"I never blamed you for their deaths, I just can't join a movement that might result in me getting killed, and I have to carry on the family line, I have to survive, for them."

The guys sit in silence, Gerard stands beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his arms. He nuzzles his head into my hair, stroking the back of my head. It's been many, many years since I've been held, been hugged even. Gerard smells of the desert, of sand, sun and dust.

"I can't promise that you won't get hurt, but let us be your new family." He holds me out at arm's length "We would be honoured if you would join our team, you would be a real asset.

"I don't know guys, I've been on my own so much I don't think I know how to work in a team."

"We'll have to make you learn then." Frank said, and I knew he meant to make good on that promise.

"Alright, but I still don't trust you guys, that has to come with time."

"We can understand that." Says Ray calmly.

"Great," said Gerard "Welcome to the team."


	10. Chapter 10

Amy was still nervy, she constantly kept looking out of the windows of the diner, checking for dracs, in one way it was good, but soon her paranoid attitude began to get on everyone's nerves.

"For heaven's sake Amy, that's third time you've checked in ten minutes, we're fine out here, the dracs have no clue where we are." Frank snapped at Amy.

"I'm sorry if I'm putting you guys on edge, but with nothing to do all day, my mind just keeps on thinking about the worst possible outcomes."

"Amy we are fine, we have ray guns and the radio to warn us if anything approaches, we're safe." Gerard reassured.

"Fine." Amy sighed, "I'm going out to get supper."

She left through the front of the diner, it was around four o'clock, and she was probably going out to shoot a raccoon or find some road kill. The guys turned to me, Mikey turned up the radio, the blaring rock music echoing through the diner.

"So what's the deal with you and Amy dude?" Frank asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"There isn't a 'Deal' with me and Amy, we're just friends."

Frank smirked "Just friends huh, I tell you, I wouldn't have gone through so much effort to get 'Just a friend' to join us."

"She's a really valuable asset, she can hotwire cars and fight and she knows how to find and kill raccoons."

"Yeah, but she's also really touchy and constantly paranoid about dracs coming for her." Broke in Ray.

"We were all like that at the beginning, you were just as nervous as she was when we first moved in here, only you were a lot more aggressive than her." I said, knowing that everyone was nervous when they first joined the group, except Mikey, Mikey just chilled out.

"Give it a week, if she doesn't kill the whole paranoid act, we'll have a word with her, yeah?" This was Ray, the voice of reason in the Killjoys.

"Alright." I said, putting an end to the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

The raccoon had been scrabbling inside the overturned bin for about fifteen minutes, and I knew I had to strike soon. I raised my ray gun, approaching as close as I could get, and pulled the trigger. The raccoon fell to the ground dead, a charred, bloody wound on his side. I had to walk at least an hour to find the dumped rubbish, and lucky me there was a prize raccoon eating inside. As I dragged the raccoon back to the base, thinking about the things the guys had said to me before I had left, was I really too paranoid? I guess they were right, I had been on edge for the past couple of days. I'd have to get rid of these feelings if I was too be a killjoy, a proper killjoy.

Behind me I heard the roar of a motorbike, I quickly turned my head around, my eyes squinting into the bright glare of the desert sun. Dracs. There was no way I'd be able to outrun them, and even if I did, I would be leading them straight to the rebel base. Around me was nothing but desert, so I had only one option, eliminate them now. They were fast approaching, I knew they had spotted me.

I drew out my ray gun, and held my throwing knife in my other hand, they were almost on me, the raccoon now forgotten, I at shot the dracs, but I missed the second one, the first one had gone tumbling to the ground. I fired again at the second drac, but he was too quick, he pulled the bike over and shot a stun gun at me. I dodged it, but it skimmed my thigh, pulling the fabric apart and scratching my leg. I pulled my arm up and threw the knife, allowing it to find its target in the dracs head. The drac stumbled and crumpled to the ground, black blood oozing from its skull, the white, cartoonish mask stained with black. I was panting, exhausted from the adrenaline and the rapid pace fight, but I collected my thoughts, I had to get the food back to the guys, but not before I stripped the dracs of all off their worth. I pulled the masks and uniforms from their bodies, took the guns from their holsters, and their heavy black boots from their pale, clammy feet. I punctured the petrol tank of one of the bikes and let it pore all over the bodies, I then dumped the bike on top of the bodies and pulled out my lighter, one flick and the whole pyre was ablaze with flame. I hopped onto the spare bike, dumping everything I had taken under the seat and hanging the raccoon over the handlebars, I revved the engine and sped off back to the diner, I was hungry and this rodent needed gutting.


	12. Chapter 12

We were messing around out back of the diner, practising light heartedly with some empty dog food cans and our ray guns. Frank was whipping our asses at the practice, it seemed like he couldn't miss, and he was enjoying rubbing it all up in our faces. Mikey was sitting over by the radio, sunglasses on, neutral expression on his face, ears focused on the radio, the epitome of the chilled out man.

"Two upcoming dracs on the Highway, Zone 9, armed on bikes."

"Guys, Amy is out there, she's probably in real danger." I shouted, my pulse rising worriedly.

"Chill out Gee, Amy can handle herself." Said Mikey

"She's outnumbered, she could be captured…" I carried on

"You have to trust her, she can do this." Spoke Mikey again.

Just as he finished saying that, we heard the skid of a motor bike outside, we all looked at each other, knowing instantly that it could be a drac coming in to check out the diner. We pulled out our guns and approached the diner slowly, Ray nodded his head at me, and I entered first, and what I saw surprised me, Amy, stood in the diner, holding a dead raccoon by the tail. She tossed it on the counter and reached into her back pocket, tossing out two drac masks and a walkie talkie, each mask was stained with blood. I rushed forward and embraced her in a hug, she smelt of blood and petrol, and I nuzzled my face in her hair as I did last time, smelling its flowery scent.

"Are you sure you're okay, the dracs didn't give you any trouble." I whispered in her ear, I felt her tense figure loosen and settle into my arms.

"Not really, I took them out, and then took all of their uniforms and one of the bikes, I burnt the bodies and the other bike, and hopefully the walkie talkie will give us some Intel into the dracs movements."

I felt something damp on my leg that was pressed to hers, I looked down and saw a deep gash running across her leg, she'd been grazed by a ray gun.

"Jesus Amy, you're bleeding."

"'Tis but a flesh wound."

"We've got to get that bandaged, sit down."

I helped her hobble to one of the booths and sat her down, the blood was trickling down her leg and onto the floor, where it dried out quickly in the heat. I bandaged the leg, stemming the blood flow, but the blood still crept through the bandage, staining it like a vibrant, messy rose. I looked around the diner and noticed that the guys had disappeared, as I slid into the seat next to Amy.

"I'm fine Gee. I promise." I liked the way my name sounded in her voice, I never wanted her to stop saying it. She turned her attention to the walkie talkie, and I yelled for the guys.

"Yeah Gee what is it?" asked Frank

"I think you guys are going to want to see this." I yelled back.

They assembled on the other side of the booth, and I held up the walkie talkie.

"Amy, would you care to explain what this is?" I asked, turning to Amy.

"Yeah, it's a drac walkie talkie." She said, looking at me puzzled, it was obvious.

A look of amazement shone on the guys faces, they were completely stunned.

"How in god's name did you get one of those? We've been trying for years to get our hands on a walkie talkie."

"I killed some dracs, stripped them of everything and then burned the bodies, it's really not that difficult guys."

"It's still a pretty impressive feat, now we have this, we can give it to Doctor Death so he can warn people directly of upcoming attacks, this will help the resistance more than we can say." Said Frank in admiration.

"I'd love to sit with you guys while you sing your praises to me, but there is a raccoon that needs to be cooked if we're going to eat tonight, so if you'll excuse me." She got up and squeezed past us, I admired her long legs as she walked away.

"Just a friend eh?" teased Frank

"Shut up," I said, not even trying to deny the attraction anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you take the innards and pull them out through the slit in the belly, but only after you've skinned the game." I explained, as the guys tried not to throw up, honestly, how these guys could've survived without learning to hunt astounded me.

"How are you so calm about this? That animal had feelings too." Said a queasy Frank.

"It's a food chain bitch, humans are the ultimate predator." I responded, my eyes still trained on the carcass, the bloody remains of the raccoon's innards inside the bowl on the counter next to me, the pelt lying next to the bowl.

I could feel Gee's eyes looking at me intently, I liked it, Gee and I had grown closer since I'd been here, and I was sure that he was developing feelings for me as I was him. We both had yet to act on them, but it was only a matter of time. Gradually the guys left me to get on with the job, I washed my bloody hands under the tap and wiped them off on my already stained t-shirt. Gas was expensive, so most cooking was done over an open flame, so I stuck a stick through the body and stuck it over an open flame, I asked Mikey if he wouldn't mind turning the stick every once in a while, and he agreed to my request, and I went to find Gerard.

I located him sitting out back on the back step, playing with his gun, he was trying to shoot the acorns off the tree out back, but he wasn't having any luck, he just kept on hitting leaves. I sighed and sat next to him, sensing something was wrong.

"You alright Gee?"

"Yeah," he grumbled "you okay?"

"I'll be fine when you tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Amy, for fucks sake, leave me alone." He hissed.

I said nothing, I just stood up and walked off.

"Amy, I'm sorry." Gerard said hurriedly

"Come talk to me when you're not being a bitch," I replied icily.

I went to my room and slammed the door shut, I went at sat down at my piano, I couldn't play piano well, but I played well enough for my needs.

I heard Frank, thrashing away on his guitar, and Ray lightly snoring in his room, and Mikey, still turning the spittle, listening to Doctor Death's radio station. I couldn't hear Gerard.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm not the kind of fool who's going to sit and sing to you, about stars girl_

I heard some creaking on the stairs.

 _But last night I looked up into the dark half of the blue, and they gone backwards._

I heard breathing outside my door as I started the next set of chords.

 _Something in your magnetism must have pissed them off, forcing them to get an early night._

A tiny thump against my door as someone leant on it.

 _I have been searching from the bottom to the top, for such a sight,_

A knock on the door.

 _As the one I caught when I saw your fingers dimming the lights, like you're used to being told that you're trouble._

The door opened and shut, and I drew in a deep breath.

 _And I spent all of my life, stuck on a puzzle._

I feel his arms around me, holding me close, and his warm breath at my ear.

"I'm sorry, don't stop."

 _Nobody I asked knew how we came to be the one whom, you surrendered, but who wasn't led away into the other room, stood pretending._

His lips brushed down my neck, but I continued, though my voice was higher.

 _Something in your magnetism hadn't just made them drop, whoever's hand that he was holding_

He kissed behind my ear, my hands were getting shaky, and my fingers pressed dud notes, but I continued, just wanting to stay in this moment a little longer.

 _I have been searching from the bottom to the top for such a sign as the one I caught when I saw your fingers dimming the lights, like you're used to being told that your trouble, and I spent all of my life stuck on a puzzle_

He was pulling the jacket from my back, hesitantly, but I nodded, I wanted this, I wanted him, all of him.

 _I tried to swim to the side, but my feet got caught in the middle. And I thought I'd see in the light, but oh no, I was just stuck on the puzzle, stuck on the puzzle._

I turned to him, my eyes wide, his dilated, we paused, and I pulled him down on the stool, next to me.

"Like you're used to being told that your trouble," I whispered. He kissed me. I kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

"What were you playing?" I asked as we lay in her bed, her head on my shoulder, and my arm around her waist.

"It was by Alex Turner, Stuck on The Puzzle. Do you have the Arctic Monkeys here in America?" she said, her voice softer than I've heard it.

"Not really, I keep forgetting that you're British," I said "Does it mean something special to you?"

"I guess before it was just a song I'd play to calm down," she rolled over onto her stomach, her big eyes on me "I think now it means something else."

I leant down and gave her soft kiss, she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck, nestling into me.

"GUY'S SUPPER!" we heard Mikey yell.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" I asked her.

"No can do homeboy, I didn't gut that raccoon for it to go to waste." She said

"Killing the mood," I said jokingly

"If you say so, but if you don't come downstairs, you're sleeping alone tonight."

"Suddenly raccoon sounds really good."

"Great, by the way I'm wearing your shirt." She said, before she pecked me on the lips and left the room. I sat there for a minute, just smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

"Amy, I'd never guess that raccoon would taste as good as it does." Frank said as we ate.

"It has to be fresh, otherwise it tastes like leather." I replied.

"So Amy, why are you wearing Gee's shirt?" asked Ray.

"Because we're together." Gee and I said in unison.

"Really? Like, intentionally?" I give Frank a withering look.

"It's really not that complicated guys." Gerard breaks in.

They go back to eating their raccoon, I put down the leg I was eating and rest my head on Gee's shoulder, and he kisses the top of my head.

"So do you guys have any plans, any revolutionary ideas to overthrow the government?" I ask

"We have a couple, but we're going to go talk to Dr. Death tomorrow and discuss them with him, and he's really far away so it's going to be a long drive. We also need to give him the walkie talkie."

"I see, what are these plans?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow with Dr. Death, it'll be easier then, we're all tired today," explained Frank.

"Alright, well I'm heading to bed now, night everyone." I peck Gee on the cheek, and whisper in his ear "I'll see you upstairs."

"Night," he says.


	17. Chapter 17

"So what's the deal with you and Amy?" Frank asked, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Nothing man, we're together, how many times do I have to say it?"

"It happened pretty quickly don't you think?" probed Ray.

"Yeah, but I really like her, and I think she feels the same way, life's usually so complicated but it feels so simple with her."

"She's a cool chick." Mikey stated.

"What is this dude, the nineties?" I asked at his questionable language.

"You just called me dude, dude, who are you to talk about nineties surfer slang." Mikey replied.

"You're acting totally uncool bro, just chill out so we can catch some sick beats on my boom box." I said jokingly.

"I am so close to slapping both of you," Said Frank sarcastically "you're both as cool as each other,"

"I think you'll find that I," says Ray, tossing his afro back "am the coolest bro here."

"There is a reason we're called the Fabulous Killjoys, it wasn't just a joke name you know." Frank said, trying not to laugh.

"You know, I'm still amazed we're all still together, after all these years." I say.

"Yeah, one of you dumb asses should've gotten yourself killed by now," deadpanned Mikey.

"No seriously though, very few gangs stay together, I wonder why we have."

"Our fighting skills," says Frank

"Our tactical abilities," says Mikey

"My hair," says Ray.

I raise my glass, "To Ray's hair,"

"To Ray's hair."


	18. Chapter 18

I climbed the stairs to bed, my feet aching and tired, just wanting to crawl into bed. I walked past my room and into Amy's, it was a tiny room, as it had once been one of our store rooms, we had converted it a couple of days after she had moved in. We had dragged an old mattress inside, and thrown a couple of blankets over the top of it. The piano had been in the diner for a long as we had been there, so we said she could have it, given that none of us had known how to play. It turned out she had had all sorts in that backpack of hers, a tiny radio, a string of red fairy lights, and a rechargeable lamp. The room was cosy as I entered, Amy was already curled up on the mattress, reading a book, and her old glasses perched on the end of her nose, her long curled up into bun. She sat up as I came in, I saw she was wearing my t-shirt, her long legs bare. I pulled my shirt over my head and crawled under the blankets.

"You alright?" she asked, she looked adorable in her glasses and my t-shirt.

"You bet I am," I said, kissing her slowly and softly, she put her book down and knotted her fingers in my hair. I unwound her bun and pulled her long hair down, twisting it in my fist to pull her closer to me, she moaned distinctly, I wanted to get close to her, as close as I could. I went in for another kiss but she moved away.

"I'm tired Gee," she sighed "let's just chat for a while, yeah?"

"Alright, come here." I said, she gave me a look.

"Alright, come here please," I said again.

I lay down and she rested her head on my stomach, her long hair spread out over my waist. I picked up a strand and began twisting it in my fingers, it was coarse, filled with sand from the desert.

"Are you okay?" she began

"With what?"

"I dunno, with us?"

"I'm fine with us, are you, yannow, fine with us?"

"Yeah," I look down to see her grinning "Yeah, I am."

"Good," I say

"Yeah."

"What part of Britain do you come from?"

"I come from Essex, it's a county North of London."

"I've never heard of that one,"

"Not many Americans have, we seem familiar with your states, but you know nothing about our counties."

"But Britain is so complicated, all the countries seem to hate each other."

"The English were dicks, we banned the kilt because we knew Scotland liked it."

"Is that the only thing the English did wrong?"

"No, we were arses, to pretty much everyone."

"This is nice."

"What?"

"Just having a conversation with someone, a conversation that isn't about the revolution, or dracs, or how we could die tomorrow."

"Sometimes it's okay to bury your head in the sand Gee." I hoped I would never take the way she said my name for granted.

"So how did you come too America?"

"Everything went crazy in Britain, it's like here, but stricter, more 1984 than this, so I came here hoping you guys could do better."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Her eyes were staring at the ceiling wistfully.

"Have you ever been to Britain?" She asks, looking up at me.

"No, but I hope to go someday, if the world figures itself out."

"Let's just hope that happens."

"You and me both."

She suddenly sits up beside me, my fingers trailing through her hair. She buries her face in my shoulder, I can hear her sniffling slightly, and my shoulder feels wet. She pulls away, wiping her damp eyes, their green colour standing out against the blotchy red of her tearstained skin. I lay down beside her, putting my head in her lap. She pulls at my hair, twisting it around her fingers, plaiting it into tiny little braids. Plaiting and unplaiting. I sigh with comfort, her hands on my scalp instantly relaxes my body, her fingertips sending little shivers down my spine.

She wriggles down next to me, settling in my arms, her arms around my waist. It feels warm, intimate.

"Night Party Poison."

"Night Bleeding Rose."

"What?"

"I thought that could be your killjoy name."

"I like it, Bleeding Rose."

She pulls the blankets over us, pulling them up to her chin. It's warm under the covers, I can hear her heart beating as she falls asleep, and the gentle thud of it pounding in my ear drums, soon though I follow her, into the blackness.


	19. Chapter 19

I climbed the stairs to bed, my feet aching and tired, just wanting to crawl into bed. I walked past my room and into Amy's, it was a tiny room, as it had once been one of our store rooms, we had converted it a couple of days after she had moved in. We had dragged an old mattress inside, and thrown a couple of blankets over the top of it. The piano had been in the diner for a long as we had been there, so we said she could have it, given that none of us had known how to play. It turned out she had had all sorts in that backpack of hers, a tiny radio, a string of red fairy lights, and a rechargeable lamp. The room was cosy as I entered, Amy was already curled up on the mattress, reading a book, and her old glasses perched on the end of her nose, her long curled up into bun. She sat up as I came in, I saw she was wearing my t-shirt, her long legs bare. I pulled my shirt over my head and crawled under the blankets.

"You alright?" she asked, she looked adorable in her glasses and my t-shirt.

"You bet I am," I said, kissing her slowly and softly, she put her book down and knotted her fingers in my hair. I unwound her bun and pulled her long hair down, twisting it in my fist to pull her closer to me, she moaned distinctly, I wanted to get close to her, as close as I could. I went in for another kiss but she moved away.

"I'm tired Gee," she sighed "let's just chat for a while, yeah?"

"Alright, come here." I said, she gave me a look.

"Alright, come here please," I said again.

I lay down and she rested her head on my stomach, her long hair spread out over my waist. I picked up a strand and began twisting it in my fingers, it was coarse, filled with sand from the desert.

"Are you okay?" she began

"With what?"

"I dunno, with us?"

"I'm fine with us, are you, yannow, fine with us?"

"Yeah," I look down to see her grinning "Yeah, I am."

"Good," I say

"Yeah."

"What part of Britain do you come from?"

"I come from Essex, it's a county North of London."

"I've never heard of that one,"

"Not many Americans have, we seem familiar with your states, but you know nothing about our counties."

"But Britain is so complicated, all the countries seem to hate each other."

"The English were dicks, we banned the kilt because we knew Scotland liked it."

"Is that the only thing the English did wrong?"

"No, we were arses, to pretty much everyone."

"This is nice."

"What?"

"Just having a conversation with someone, a conversation that isn't about the revolution, or dracs, or how we could die tomorrow."

"Sometimes it's okay to bury your head in the sand Gee." I hoped I would never take the way she said my name for granted.

"So how did you come too America?"

"Everything went crazy in Britain, it's like here, but stricter, more 1984 than this, so I came here hoping you guys could do better."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Her eyes were staring at the ceiling wistfully.

"Have you ever been to Britain?" She asks, looking up at me.

"No, but I hope to go someday, if the world figures itself out."

"Let's just hope that happens."

"You and me both."

She suddenly sits up beside me, my fingers trailing through her hair. She buries her face in my shoulder, I can hear her sniffling slightly, and my shoulder feels wet. She pulls away, wiping her damp eyes, their green colour standing out against the blotchy red of her tearstained skin. I lay down beside her, putting my head in her lap. She pulls at my hair, twisting it around her fingers, plaiting it into tiny little braids. Plaiting and unplaiting. I sigh with comfort, her hands on my scalp instantly relaxes my body, her fingertips sending little shivers down my spine.

She wriggles down next to me, settling in my arms, her arms around my waist. It feels warm, intimate.

"Night Party Poison."

"Night Bleeding Rose."

"What?"

"I thought that could be your killjoy name."

"I like it, Bleeding Rose."

She pulls the blankets over us, pulling them up to her chin. It's warm under the covers, I can hear her heart beating as she falls asleep, and the gentle thud of it pounding in my ear drums, soon though I follow her, into the blackness.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm awake before Gerard the next day, the sun streaming through the curtained windows, casting a pool of gold onto his face, a thin layer of stubble raised up on his chin. I notice his high cheekbones and pale lips, the vibrancy of his lank hair. He looks years younger in sleep, his brow unwrinkled and smooth, and his apple cheeks are prominent as he smiles in his sleep. I trace his pale arms with my fingertips, revelling in the smoothness of his skin, the perfection of it. I pull his hand into mine and lace our fingers together. I want him to get up now, to see the break of dawn with me. I lean over and kiss him softly, he stirs, and instinctually kisses back. I pull away.

"Morning sunshine," I whisper, enjoying his warm smile.

"What a pleasant surprise, why did you wake me up so early?" he says in his rough morning voice I find so, so attractive.

"The sun is just coming up, come watch it with me." I murmur back in his ear, his cool skin against my lips.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" he asks, in a soft pleading voice, though I can tell he only half means it.

"Well I'm going up, and the bed is going to awfully big without me, isn't it?" I ask him teasingly.

"Fine, you've persuaded me," he grumbles, ruffling his tangled hair with a dirty hand, he rubs the sleep from his eyes, "Let's get this over with," he smirks. I wipe an eyelash from his cheek, the skin turns red under my fingers as I brush my finger tip over his skin. We're painfully close, inches apart from each other, his nose close to mine. The tension is crackling between us, so much so that if someone were to strike a match in the room we might all go up in flames. I dash out of the room, knowing that the sunrise is happening now, Gerard follows behind me, his red hair streaked with gold through the thin curtains.

The flat roof on top of the diner, covered with dusty boxes for the air conditioning and ventilation, gives us a view of the skyline, the warm coloured sky filled with colours from a boiled sweet box, iridescent yellows and reds, moulded together like twisted candyfloss sugar, sticky and warm. The pale purples and blues shine through, the strands plucked out of the masses of fluffy clouds like loose threads. It's cool, the sun hidden behind heavy clouds, and I shiver, my teeth chattering and my knees knocking, my pimply legs exposed under the big t-shirt I'm wearing. Gerard stands beside me, his arm around my waist, his long pale fingers twisting with the shirt. I look up to him.

"Usually this is where we're meant to kiss," I say softly, my eyes locked with his.

"And if we don't?" He queries.

"Are you really asking me that right now?" I retort.

"Yeah your right." He replies, knotting his fingers in my hair, meeting with resistance with the snags and tangles in the locks.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, gently, ever so gently, in my ear.

I respond by meeting his lips with mine, the chattering of my teeth gone as we absorb each other. Emotions flow from him into me, me into him, the sunlight warming my cheeks as it breaks through the clouds. The colours in the sky dulling as the blue pounds through the cloud bank, but I feel the colours in me, in him, the world flowing away and leaving him and me, forever and forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Another day began, the day warming up and making us sweat through the few clothes we had. I and the boys mainly fixed this by pulling our shirts of, our pasty white bodies looking like under cooked chickens.

"Jesus Christ it's hot," Amy said, lying on her bed, the curtains drawn and the room dark. The room was comparatively cool compared to outside, Amy lay, spread eagle on the bed, her long legs hanging off of the end. Her shirt was off, and was hung over the door knob, leaving her in her bra and shorts.

"I'm going to get a drink, you coming with?" she asked, rocking backwards to only rock forwards again, springing to her feet.

"Alright."

We headed down to the diner, the guys were laying in various positions of discomfort, wearing as little clothing as possible, and they all sat up when we walked in.

"Aren't you going to put something on Amy?" Frank asked, a little shocked.

"Why should I?" she said, pulling herself up onto the counter and taking a big drink from the water bottle from the fridge.

"Well… we can see your bra…" Frank said bashfully.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you're a girl, you have to cover up."

"No I don't, you don't, why should I? What's yours is mine."

"Alright, when you put it that way," Frank said embarrassed.

The heat of the day was defeating, the humidity making everyone feel like they were melting, their flesh falling off of their bodies. A small fan whirred whiningly in the corner of the stuffy diner, the whole building felt like it was being boiled. We sat listlessly on the floor, the plastic seats were sticking to our butts with sweat, and played card games that no one was really trying that hard with. Even the dracs seemed to be slacking off, the radio had no reports for us, and it sat in the corner playing lazy music that made every feel sleepy. We swatted the mosquitos that floated in and out, though even they were seemingly unconcerned with us, the whole world felt like it was covered in honey, and we were all slowed down and sticky as we tried to move through it. I lay back and let my arms rest behind my head, holding my cards up to my face, when I felt a pressure on my stomach, I looked down and saw tangled, knotted head of Amy, resting her head on my stomach, holding her cards up to her face as I was. I took a lock of her hair and began to twist it slowly in my fingers, the hair splayed out under my fingertips as I rubbed it.

"Gerard?" came Mikey's voice,

"Hmmm?" I replied

"It's your go…"

"BREAKING NEWS, LARGE CONVEY OF DRACS HEADED TO ZONE 9, ALL KILLJOYS ON HIGH ALERT. LOOK ALIVE SUNSHINES."

The air chills as we all snap to attention, the cogs in our well-oiled machine turning once more, we all stand up, dash to the door and grab our guns from the rack on the wall, Amy shrugs on a shirt and jacket and we all pile into the car and drive out to our post on the highway. The inside of the car is cold, the air-con on full whack, and we all sit in silence, tense, our eyes focused on the road, waiting.

The sky goes dark, the sun blotted out by a cloud, the skyline heavy with clouds and humidity. Suddenly we all feel clammy and cold, a thin sheen of sweat on our brows. The clouds rumble over our heads, the thick clouds piling up like drifts of snow. I hear a hiss, and turn round, our back hand tire is deflating. 'HISSSSSSSSSSSS' there goes the other, we all jump out to investigate when we see them. A group of dracs are standing in semi-circle formation in front of us, ray-guns out-stretched in a ring of death, their impassive faces blank and identical. One brings out a tape recorder, and presses the play button. We all hold our hands up, away from our guns.

"Hello outlaws, how nice of you to come out and play," comes the taunting voice, the crackling of the tape disguising the true identity. I hold my hand out and take Amy's hand, slowly, in case they try and shoot it off.

"As you've probably worked out, this will not end well for you, you are being taken to the Better Living Industries to work off your debt to our company, you have taken something from us, and we intend to get it back."

We stand their baffled, what is so important that Better Living Industries send a personal convey to come and collect it, the radio and gear we took is not nearly important enough for that. I swivel my eyes around to Amy, a panicked, guilty expression on her face, what hasn't she told me?

"The Dracs in front of you will take you in for questioning, before that though, separate my daughter from the outlaws." All of our jaws dropped, they guys whipped their heads round so quickly to look at Amy, they probably have whiplash. Her face is red, and I see a tear drip down her cheek. She turns to me, "Gerard you have to understand, I was trying to get away from him, I had no idea he'd come to America, it was years ago Gerard, please, I never betrayed you…" she says, her voice hushed and cracking. I believe her, I'm too far in now not to, I have to believe her, it's the only way. A drac walks over a tugs a bound arm, pulling her from our group and into the back of the car. We're bundled into the back of a dusty van. It's cold in the back, we can see our breath. Franks eyes are furious, black and staring straight at me.

"Well Gerard see where you're little girlfriend has got us now," he says, he can barely keep it together he's so angry.

"Guys this wasn't her fault, I've been with her nonstop for days, there's no way she could have tipped anyone off, it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible if you hate someone enough,"

"She didn't hate us, why do you think she was so hesitant to join originally, she probably knew that this would happen."

"Then why didn't she warn us?"

"Do you honestly think that she was going to open up about that information that soon, she hasn't heard from her father in years, she probably thought that he'd forgotten all about her."

"Well, whether she told or not, we're still in the shit, so shut it lover boy,"


	22. Chapter 22

The room around me is decadent in an almost obtrusive way, the glistening chandeliers, the gold leaf walls, the whole room seems to glow with privilege and resplendent greed. I'm seated on a white leather sofa, the dust on my clothes shaken off me as I tremble from the cold being blasted into the room by the AC unit. It's quiet, a quiet I haven't heard in many, many years. I feel pimples raise on my skin as I wait, my teeth gritted in anger. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have hoped that I'd be able to enjoy relative comfort, while my father was still looking for me? I should have told Gerard, hell, I should've told all of them the horrible truth of my family, but the fear of them rejecting me, of turning me out of their home was too great, I wanted the security they provided.

They must have thought that I lied to them when I told them the story of my family, but I hadn't, my family was killed by outlaws, because they were mistaken for government officials, because of me. The outlaws had killed my foster family, and not me, they thought they had killed the real head of Better Living Industries UK, because the CEO's daughter was in the family. I had been put into foster care by my real family when I was a baby, I had been a mistake, an accident, and they had never wanted a child. When I had grown up, they made a sudden reappearance into my life, they needed a daughter to complete the family unit to make my father more electable for the role of Prime Minister, I said no. I've been on the run ever since.

The door opens without a sound, the white ceramic reflecting the stark light from the chandelier, and in walks my father. Time has not been kind to him, his body is skinny and shriveled like a raisin, and his hair lies limply on his head, his hard eyes buried deep within his face, he walks with a slight limp, and carries a pale white cane in his hand, his skinny fingers clasped round it like a claw. He hobbles over to me, his pin-striped suit hugging the creases of his body. He looks me up and down in one long gaze, I stiffen under his assessment, my fingers drawn to my holster, but my ray gun is gone.

"Amelia, how nice to see you again." He says, his frail voice kind. I don't respond. He continues.

"Now, you must know what I'm doing is for your own good, you have responsibilities, firstly as my daughter, and second as my heir." I fix him with a cold, hard look of hatred, and he visibly shrinks back.

"I'm not coming back father, not after what you've done, not after what…" I say with as much power as I can muster, but I feel weakened just by recalling everything he's done to me, this short, thin man who looks like he couldn't kill a fly that sits before me now. I'm tired of running, I want to be back with Gee in our room at the diner, with Ray and Frank and Mikey, that's all I want.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, you'll be on the next flight back to the UK, I'm sorry Amelia." His voice is fragile. I feel my blood pumping in my ears, my breath coming in short, angry pouts, I can almost imagine myself as a bull, and he the matador. His nonchalance about this subject infuriates me.

"No, I'm not going, why can't you leave me alone, to live my life, you've done your damage, to me and many others, just go live out the rest of your existence on some remote island with your gold bars stacked around you, drown in your own vast wealth for all I care, I don't want you, I don't know you." I yell, I want him to yell at me, get angry, show some emotion, not sit in his chair, suffocated by his own pathetic nature.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, it's happening and that's final. You'll be happier in the long run."

He hobbles out of the room, his cane clattering on the cold floor, the light from the chandelier curling over the cane in his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

We've been sitting on this concrete floor hours now, the tiny windows far up above us casting shadows on the wall behind us, the thick glass cloudy from age. All conversation has ceased between us, and now we just sit and wait, occasionally, someone will open their mouth to say something, but then they think better of it, and remain silent. We were thrown in here, we're still not sure what's going to happen to us, Frank thinks that we'll be made into Dracs, and be made an example of. Ray thinks that they'll torture us for knowledge, and then kill us. Mikey hasn't said anything as of yet. All I can think about is Amy, I want to let go of it, but anger is building inside me. She didn't tell us about her father, but part of me, the logical part, is thinking why she would? She'd only know us a short amount of time, but I thought she would have told me, I thought we were pretty close.

A drip falls from the ceiling to the dark floor, splattering us with tiny splotches of cold, dank water. It's cold in here, with the chilling concrete freezing us through the floor. The warmth of the hot summer day we felt only a few hours before already seemingly a distant memory. Sit and wait. Sit and wait. Sit and wait.

I stand up to stretch my legs, but grab onto the wall for support, my legs numb and tingly from the hard floor, I stumble around the room until I regain my balance. I run my fingertips around the heavy wooden door, I press my eye against the crack, but am greeted with pitch darkness. I examine the walls, hidden panels, loose skirting boards, anything, the ceiling also, loose vents, but the high window is just too far away, and nothing else promising appears. I lean back against the door, tapping my head against it gently, reveling in the sensation, the sensation of pain, it feels almost like a relief, to know I can still feel pain. Everyone else just stares at me, but I can see hopelessness in their eyes, they think there's no way out, and right now, I'm beginning to agree with them. I draw my jacket around me tighter, shoving my cold, clammy hands into my pockets, something crinkles within them.

Tentatively, I extract the paper from my pocket, it's torn and folded in half, a small sliver of paper that any other day I would have missed. Spidery, slanted writing curls along the paper, Amy's handwriting. I read it out loud.

'So it looks like they found me. I swear I was going to tell you, all of you, but I knew there was no way you'd let me stay with you, especially Frank.' I shoot him a pointed look 'I suppose, for a couple of weeks I wanted to pretend like I could be normal, have a family, a boyfriend, a home. I was wrong, and now you've all suffered because I was selfish, and I'm sorry. I don't know where you are, but I hope you're alright. I love you Gerard.' I don't read the last sentence out loud, but I turn over the paper, on the back is written a short phrase. 'Dracs have Achilles heels'. My voice is baffled as I read it out loud, what could this mean?

'So guys, what do you think this means?' I query, sliding down the door to sit on the floor opposite them.

'The last sentence is clearly a code for something,' Ray chips in, his logical tone calming.

'Yeah but what?' Says Frank, his annoyance evident.

'Achilles heel? What's that?' I ask, my gaze flickering between the other boys.

'Achilles was a figure in Greek mythology, he could only be killed if he was struck at his heel, but otherwise he was invincible.' Mikey says, as if this should be obvious to everyone.

'Oh, my god she's brilliant.' I mutter to myself 'She's told us how we can kill Dracs without ray guns, they have an Achilles heel, that's where they can be deactivated from, that's their weak spot.'

'Not necessarily,' Mikey interjects 'Achilles heel could refer to any part of the body, just because they have an Achilles heel doesn't mean it's at their heel. If that makes sense.'

'But Amy's straight talking, I'll give her that,' Frank says 'She wouldn't give us this clue if she didn't think it was obvious, I know she thinks I'm an idiot.' He glances down dejectedly.

'What? No she doesn't,' I argue back 'she worships you guys, you're her new family, that's how she sees you.'

'She's got a funny way of showing it,' mutters Frank, his eyes and voice bitter 'She thinks she's above us all, she's a snobby bitch.' I feel my fist clench and my breathing quicken 'Don't you fucking say that you bastard, you have no idea what she's been through, no you have any idea how alone she's been, for how long she's been alone?' My voice is low, dangerous.

'No, I don't, do you? She hasn't seemingly told you a lot about herself, if she had maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.'

'She told me about her life in the desert. Amy had nothing, nothing, no friends, and no family, no secure home, she would travel like a nomad, all she had for company was a radio. How she would go for days without eating, without drinking, she's been running for a lot longer than we have. Keep running, they say, well we've stopped running, that girl is the only one out of all of us that knows what it truly is to be a survivor, and I love her…' I fade out at the end, my voice wavering as I see her face in my head.

Frank sits quiet for a few minutes, his head hung in what I believe is shame, but the shadows cover his face like a mask and I can't really tell what he's thinking. My eyes travel to the tiny window up above, its thick glass casting a soft, moonlit glow on the wall opposite.

'Do you think you could fit through that Mikey?' I ask, my eyes flickering to Mikey's haggard face.

'Probably, but there's no point, we'll never be able to get up there, it's at least three meters high, and how could we crack the glass?'

I rummaged around my person, checking every pocket for something useful that we could use, I pull a sliver of gum from back pocket, sticky in its crumpled wrapper, a thin pen knife that I'd previously forgotten about and a nub of a pencil.

'Anyone got any ideas? This is all I've got at the moment.' The others checked their pockets but came up empty handed.

'The only way I can really see a way out of this is someone get hoisted up onto the window ledge, and then try and crack the glass with the pen knife.' Toro said 'They should stand on my shoulders, I am the tallest after all.'

'I'll do it, I'm the smallest.' Frank cut in with a small voice, suddenly echoing in the lofty room.

He examined the yellowed glass with scrutiny, honing in on the thinnest of hairline cracks in it. He stuck the pen knife sharply into the crack and yanked it back and forth, trying to almost pry open the crack, small chunks began falling from the window as small sections began to be chipped off. Frank, now clearly frustrated with the window gave a roar and pounded it with his fist. The glass rained down upon Ray, glittering shards tangled in his thick hair. Ignoring the pain, Frank took his fingers and fastened them around the small hole that had appeared in the centre of the window and tugged, the whole frame came clattering down with a large crash.

We all froze, as if they would march into the room right then and there.

'We gotta go, they'll be in in a minute,' Ray mutters through strained teeth, his shoulders must be killing him by now.

One by one we clambered up Ray, I stayed on the window ledge, my legs outside, and my stomach ached as I yanked Ray up, his legs slipping on the wall as he scaled it. The air outside is cool, we keep out voices low as we crunch over the frosted grass.

'We're going to look for Amy.' I whisper to the others, our backs to a dark wall in the compound.

'This place is massive, we'll never find her in here. We should head back to base and regroup, then we'll come back for her.' Ray says.

'Guys, I'm really worried about her, what if they take her away from the US?'

'Well you're just going to have to deal with that Gerard.' Frank says.

'I love her, she's one of us now, we don't leave anyone behind, we're a team.'

'Gee, you cannot go back for her. We won't let you, if you try we'll knock you out and drag you back to base.' Franks mutters angrily.

'Really? Not one of you wants to help me?' I ask in disbelief. They all remain silent. 'Fine,' I say 'I'll do it alone…' I turn and march away, my fists clenched into rocks, my dirty fingernails pressed into the calloused skin of my hands.


End file.
